Lychee Juice Shampoo
by Myotakuwonderland
Summary: Korra's hair is pink, Meelo's missing, and there's an empty thing of Lychee juice. This is a head cannon that I had before episode 8. Korra & Meelo comedy with a sprinkle of makorra friendship.


**Lychee Juice Shampoo**

The quiet morning of Air Temple Island was disrupted by a scream coming from the bathroom that was shared by Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami. It was Korra's scream. The first one to the scene was Bolin and Mako since their room was the closest, they were in there pajamas which were tattered. Mako jiggled the handle of the bathroom door.

It was locked.

Then Bolin tried rushing the door to get it budge a bit. Nothing. By now Tenzin, Pema,and Asami were there. The brothers looked at each other then nodded. Together they rushed the door causing it to collapse, all of them landing on top of door. They all stared as they looked at Korra, mouths opened. Korra stood there in a white towel, still dripping from her shower. Everyone looked at her down and up. She looked fine until you got to her hair. Her hair, her beautiful brown, was replaced with pink, a bright lurid pink, still dripping wet. Korra just stood there looking at herself in the foggy mirror.

"What happened to your hair?" Bolin asked breaking the silence.

"MEELOOOOOOOO" The avatar screamed, her hands bursting with fire. She walked around the bending brothers, who were still on the floor from knocking down the door, past Asami, Tenzin and Pema and bolted down the hall.

"She's gonna kill 'em" Bolin said getting up jokingly, with a grin. The two brothers looked at each other and the grins from their faces disappeared.

"OHHH NO, NO SHE'S GONNA KILL 'EM" the bending brothers said in tandem. Bolin and Mako ran after the not-dressed avatar charging down the hall. Finally Korra reached the room of the airbending kids and kick the door in. She was pissed. Before Korra could do anything Mako grabbed her by the waist and held her up. Her hair smelled like lychee juice.

"Korra, they're just small children." Mako said holding up the fuming avatar back, her arms flailing trying to get out of Mako's hold. Ikki and Jinora stared at the scene in front of them.

"Korra Why is your hair like that? Did you do that on purpose?" Ikki asked. Bolin finally caught up and checked the room for dead bodies. Korra continued to squirm in Mako's arms.

"MEELO DID THIS TOO ME" Korra tried pushing herself from Mako, but instead she ended up turning herself to face Mako.

"Korra remember you're only in a towel." Mako reminded Korra. Korra started to blush and then stopped moving. Mako let her down gently, his shirt stained with pink droplets from Korra's hair.

"I'm going to go get on clothes and then I will be back." Korra stomped out of the room and headed towards her room.

"What does Korra now having pink hair have anything to do with Meelo?" Asked Jinora as Mako and Bolin looked at each other.

"This Might have something to do with it" Tenzin answered with a lychee juice box in his hand.

Korra stomped in her room, closed the door, stripped the towel and began to get dress. She was fuming, no not fuming, pissed, no pissed wasn't the right word, she was…fumingly pissed. Her hair was pink and SHE DIDN'T EVEN LIKE PINK. It didn't fit her, pink was a girly color, and if Korra was one thing, it wasn't girly or at least that's what she thought. It's always been like that, when the other girls where playing house Korra was bending, or training and she was fine with that. Although there was always something in the back of her mind that wondered what if she was girly? What if she wore pink all the time or wore makeup. "_No, no" _Korra thought, those things didn't appeal to her, nor would they ever, and she was okay with that. A pink strand of hair fell into Korra's eye line. Anyway it was time for her to find Meelo, and deal him his punishment. Korra's stomach growled. After breakfast.

Korra walked into the dining area, you could tell she got dressed quick as she was wearing a blue tank top and some flimsy pajama pants, but it was all nothing compared to the now dried pink hair. Everyone tried not to stare but couldn't help it. Korra sat down and looked across the table to see a happy Meelo. Everyone looked from Korra to Meelo. Meelo was unaware of the cold stare he was getting.

"Hmmm" Tenzin broke the silence clearing his throat. "Meelo, I think you have something to say to Korra"

Meelo finally looked over to Korra to see her cold stare. He got up from his spot and walked over to Korra. "Korra, I'm sorry" Meelo looked at Korra with a pouting lip, using the puppy dog face he inherited from his grandfather.

"From how pissed she was this morning I doubt that's going to do anything" Mako whispered to his brother. Mako glanced over to Korra, expecting to see pure rage in her eyes but instead Korra's eyes softened and looked like she was about to cry.

"It's okay, Meelo, but what you did was still a bad thing. So I have to punish you, what shall your punishment be?" Korra sat and pondered for a couple of minutes. "Your punishment will be a thousand kisses." Korra grabbed the toddler then began to give him big wet kisses on the forehead. Meelo laughed, when Korra was done Meelo leaned in and kissed Korra on the nose.

"Now we're even" Meelo said hugging Korra. Tenzin and Mako's jaws hit the floor in surprise; Korra went from blood thirsty monster to Mother hen just from a puppy dog face. Pema, Bolin, and Asami on the other hand, aw'd in the cuteness that just occurred. While Ikki and Jinora paid no mind.

"Korra, that's not a good enough punishment, he put lychee juice in your shampoo, your hair is pink!"

"Daddy I think Korra looks nice with pink hair." Ikki inserted.

"It makes her stand out" Jinora said her eyes buried in a book.

"Do you think I look nice?" Korra asked Meelo sitting him in her lap, but also facing her.

"Yep" Meelo answered turning so he no longer faced Korra. Korra squeezed him tight she loved Meelo even if he did turn her hair pink.

Tenzin sighed, "Fine".

Later that day Mako was in the city for worked and stopped by a drug store, he asked was there anything that could get lychee juice out of hair. After the weird stares by the store owner, he gave Mako some deep cleaning shampoo. "Where's Korra I have something for her?" Mako asked Bolin as he played with Ikki outside.

"Last time I saw her she was in Meelo's room." Mako walked down the hall of the Air Temple. He opened Meelo's door to find Meelo in bed all tucked in asleep, Korra's head rested on Meelo's bed her body slumped over, she was asleep. A book lay open on the bed; Mako walked over and laid his jacket on the young, sleeping, avatar. He tiptoed out the room quietly shutting the door behind him.

**FIN**


End file.
